


What If Power Rangers Super Megaforce used all Super Sentai Teams?

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Here are the backstories for each team that they could have used for Power Rangers Super Megaforce instead of just saying: You have unlocked a new power never before seen on this planet. I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai.





	1. The Morphing Masters aka Himitsu Sentai Gorenger

The Morphing Masters are the first rangers ever to come into existence. They lived over ten thousand years ago and they traveled the universe protecting those that were too weak to protect themselves. There battles with one of there greatest enemies the evil Black Cross Emperor are legendary.

Through there journey, they found many ways to tap into the Morphing Grid. They believed that for each way to tap into the grid a new team of heroes could be summoned into action.

But they also know that in the wrong hands this power could be used for evil. They only entrusted the knowledge to a few beings that they deemed worthy: Zordon and Ninjor.

They taught Ninjor how to use the power of the Morphing Grid to create his first Power Coins. And helped him to refine his skills so that he could create more if the need arises.

While they didn't teach Zordon how to create Power Coins as they did with Ninjor. They did, however, teach him how to use the Morphing Grid to help protect the people of the galaxy. But thanks to there guidance long ago Zordon had the knowledge that was needed to create the White Mighty Morphin Ranger.

These unknown heroes were the source for everything that we have come to call the Power Rangers. Some have even said that even now they watch over all Power Rangers. In order to guide them if they ever need it.


	2. Power Rangers Card Sharks aka J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai

While playing a game of poker four card sharks find four cards. These cards gave them extraordinary powers. They were unaware of where these cards came from or who wanted them. But they learned fast when the Boss sent his underlings after them.

They had to use the power that they had discovered to fight them and they became Power Rangers Card Sharks.

As they fought they discovered that their powers were created to change the fate of the one that uses them. They find this out thanks to there new friend: The Big Joker.

He was like them long ago until he found his card. But he also knew something else that he tried to keep from them as they fought there enemies. He hoped he would never have to tell them but feared the day that they would find out.

The reason they acquired their powers was that they were about to die from the attack from the Boss when they found the cards. And with every battle they fight, they use the power that is keeping their fate from being sealed.

Once they find out they know that they have to defeat the Boss before the power runs out and they die. But it is getting harder and harder to defeat the monsters the Boss sends.

In the final battle with the Boss, the rangers are pushed to the limits of there powers. And they collapse from the strain. The Big Joker falls to his knees seeing them lying there he knows they are dead and the Boss thinks so too.

He gloats over their bodies as Big Joker becomes lost in despair. The Boss then turns to him as the Rangers get up and deliver the final blow to the Boss.

After that, their lives went back to normal being regular card sharks but sharing a smile whenever someone called them "card sharks".


	3. Power Rangers United Nations aka Battle Fever J

One day a collection of government agencies tracking down the Cult of Chaos. An evil cult that had been causing chaos all over the world was attacked. The culprits were believed to be that cult but no one knew how they could do the damage that was done.

Until monsters showed up in cities all over the world. The UN had to activate a secret program that they had been working on for years. The Power Rangers United Nations.

Agents from Japan, France, Kenya, Cossack, and America were selected to become these Power Rangers and they fought to protect the world from the Cult of Chaos. But for the first time since these monsters started showing up once they were beaten they would grow to giant size.

They scrambled to come up with a way to fight these giant monsters. And eventually, the very first Megazord came into existence. And with this Megazord, they were able to beat the giant monsters again to stop them from destroying the cities that they were in.

They fought and won many battles over the course of time. But the American Agent had to be called away because her father had died and she was the only one that could take care of her little sister and a new American Agent had to be selected.

Then the unthinkable happened. On a mission, the Cossack Agent fell to a monsters plan. And as they mourned his death another agent who was his close friend took up the mantle of the Cossack Agent in memory of his fallen friend.

They fought and eventually beat the Cult of Chaos but they never forgot their fallen comrades. And will always remember them. And how they fought to save the world together.


	4. Power Rangers D-Stars aka Denshi Sentai Denziman

Ten thousand years ago Rita Repulsa’s twin sister Rian Repulsa attacked the distant planet of D-Star. She completely destroyed it and most of the people that lived there. But a few dozen people managed to get off the planet just before she destroyed it.

They traveled many light years never knowing where they were going until they found a little blue planet in the middle of nowhere. They figured that no one would ever come to this planet to destroy it. But how wrong they were.

One day there descendants some not even knowing their own history watched as a spaceship arrived on Earth to destroy it. Luckily those that did know their history have been working hard over the years trying to find a way to fight threats like Rian.

And as fate would have it they had just finished the latest power up to there suits. They called it the Metal Power Punch. And they hoped that with this and the D-Star Megazord they would be able to defeat Rian before she could do what she did to their ancestral home of D-Star to their new home of the Earth.

And as they fought and destroyed many of her monsters a new threat came in. This new threat is called: the Demon Serpens. He came to the Earth to make it the hundredth planet that he has destroyed. But before he does he has to get rid of Rian. So he sends her to deepest parts of space (ironically in a dumpster like her sister).

The Rangers had to fight twice as hard the second that Serpens showed up. They lost almost everything that they had in the many battles with him. But with every loss they suffered, they came back and fought twice as hard. Until they finally defeated Serpens. And with him defeated and Rian lost in space the Earth returned to peace…or did it?


	5. Power Rangers Solar Storm aka Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan

Months after the D-Stars have defeated Demon Serpens another threat has come to the Earth. This threat is the evil Dark Destroyer. He has come to the Earth to destroy it in the name of his god the Overseer.

The D-Stars had been scattered all over the world so there had to be a new team selected until the D-Stars could be gathered again. And thus the Power Rangers Solar Storm was born. The group was chosen because they were the best and brightest of the Navy, Airforce, and Army.

But it was just supposed to be a supplemental group. Never a group that would take on an enemy of this caliber. But even so, they fought off the groups off monsters and a group of four female generals with the powers and skills that were given to them along with there Megazord: the Solar Stormrider.

They fought off many monsters while their superiors tracked down the D-Stars with some difficulty. By the time that the D-Stars are gathered. Rian Repulsa had made her return to the Earth and joined forces with the Dark Destroyer and his god.

The Solar Storm Rangers welcomed the return of the D-Stars as they fight once more. But Rian in her time in the dumpster had discovered a way to disrupt the suits and powers of the D-Stars. But not having met the Solar Storm Rangers she could not do anything to disrupt their powers.

The D-Stars were not worried about the Earth after meeting the Solar Storm Rangers because they felt that this was their time. And that they were more than enough to fight off these threats. And the D-Stars were proven right as the Solar Storm Rangers destroyed monster after monster.

But once Rian Repulsa turned on her new cohorts to take her revenge on the Solar Storm Rangers and the D-Stars her self. But having seen this coming, the Dark Destroyer destroyed her instead. In his haste to destroy Rian Repulsa, he didn’t realize that she had already set plans into motion that brought the Solar Storm Rangers to there base. And in the chaos, both he and his god the Overseer were destroyed by the Solar Storm Rangers.

Back on Earth the Solar Storm Rangers and D-Stars rejoice at having truly defeated the enemies that they both faced. With the Solar Storm Rangers proving that numbers are not what makes a team powerful but the quality of the people on that team.


	6. Power Rangers Science Force Five aka Dai Sentai Goggle V

Three scientists, Dr. Woodrow McCormick, Dr. Victor Tucker, and Dr. Janet Decker, came together twenty years ago for the benefit of humankind. They thought that they could change the world. But for one of the scientists, Dr. Victor Tucker started to doubt that humanity was worth saving. With all the war and violence in the world. He felt that there wasn’t much that could be saved.

But he did, however, find one thing that was worth saving. And that was Dr. Janet Decker. He fell in love with her the moment that he saw her. He sought after her for months but she told him that she wouldn’t date a colleague. He thought that it was a shame but then one night he found her and Dr. Woodrow McCormick kissing.

Heartbroken he confronted her about it. She told him the truth that she had been dating McCormick for a few months before he came to her. In his rage, he attacked and killed her. He then vowed to use his scientific skills to destroy the world and he would do it under his new name Taboo.

Once Dr. McCormick found his girlfriend dead and learned not only of who had killed her but what his former friend was doing he knew he had to form a team that could fight him. He searched the world and found five young scientists that could fight his former friend as the Power Rangers Science Force Five.

He was proven right in his choices as they fought off monster after monster that Taboo had sent. But with each victory came a price. The Rangers had grown cocky thinking that they were unbeatable. That was when Taboo sent someone in and infiltrated their base and blew it up from under there noses.

The only person that was hurt in the blast was Dr. McCormick. He remained in the base making sure that the Rangers and all the workers in it could get out in time. The Rangers blamed themselves for letting this happen. They knew that it was all their fault. If they had been taking this threat seriously then he might not have gotten into the base.

But from his hospital bed, Dr. McCormick told them that it wasn’t just there fault. And he told them about his past with Taboo. He had been keeping that from them for his own benefit not there’s. They were shocked. But he told them it was not their mistakes that define them but by what they do after they make them that does.

After that, they came together as one and fought off every monster that Taboo sent down. Never forgetting what they learned from there mentor. Until the day that they defeated Taboo and brought him to justice for his crimes.

After they had finished there work defeating Taboo the Rangers would then join Dr. McCormick who was confined to a wheelchair to reestablish the science center that he had started with his two best friends. His girlfriend who was dead and his best friend who was in prison. Missing them both but also happy to be here again with people that he truly admired and believed in: his Rangers.


End file.
